


Birthday Candles

by TheLegendOfChel



Series: Bonding Moments [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Vibrators, Wax Play, keith's birthday, only not really because they're roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfChel/pseuds/TheLegendOfChel
Summary: Lance has a very special scene prepared for Keith’s birthday.





	Birthday Candles

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in the same universe as “Bliss.” It doesn’t require much setup, but I still recommend reading Bliss first to get the full experience.
> 
> Long story short, Lance is a professional dom who Keith hired for some kinky roleplaying. They met again afterwards and started to date. At this point they’ve been together for a little less than a year.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING for elements of non-con and dub-con roleplaying. Everything is consensual and Keith can use a safeword to stop at any time. Said elements aren’t as explicit in this fic as they were in Bliss, however please read with discretion if such themes bother you.
> 
> Enjoy! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

“Bye, Keith! Happy birthday!”

“Bye!” Keith waved from the front door as Shiro and Adam got into their car. “Thanks for coming!”

They drove off and Keith let out a small breath of relief. The party was a blast, but crowds always took it out of him.

Two long arms slid around Keith’s waist and a pointy chin settled on his shoulder.

“Have fun, Kitten?”

“Uh huh,” Keith smiled, turning around in Lance’s embrace to hug him back. “Thanks again, Lance. That was really sweet of you.”

“Of course,” Lance winked. “Anything for you, my love.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but leaned in for a kiss.

He had figured his birthday this year would be like all the rest. A small affair, maybe dinner with Shiro and Adam, but nothing too fancy. Keith knew Lance might shake things up, but hadn’t realized quite how much of a difference his boyfriend would bring.

When Lance found out Keith’s birthday was coming up, he insisted on planning a party. Keith told him he didn’t have to, but Lance wouldn’t hear it. 

At first Keith had been a little wary. Big flashy events were more Lance’s thing, and Keith was far from a social butterfly, but after dating for so long, he trusted Lance, and was soon rewarded for that trust. Lance put together a party that was fun and lively without being overwhelming. There was music and food and games, and Keith enjoyed every minute of it.

“You know,” Keith said once they finally pulled apart, “I was hoping you might have one more present for me, now that we’re alone.”

He looked up at Lance coyly through his eyelashes. A sly smirk grew across Lance’s face, sending a thrill down Keith’s spine.

“I might have a little something,” Lance teased. “But maybe you should rest a bit first. You look tired.”

Keith regarded Lance’s oh-so-innocent smile. 

“That party was kind of exhausting,” he finally agreed. “A nap wouldn’t hurt.”

Lance nodded sagely. “I’ll wake you up once everything is ready.”

“Alright.” Keith walked away, a slight sway to his hips. “Don’t keep me waiting too long.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, babe.”

Keith went into the bedroom. After some consideration, he changed into a sleep shirt and a pair of black briefs. Lance hadn’t specified what to wear, so Keith figured he might as well be comfortable. Plus the shirt was on the long side and fell enticingly over the curve of his ass, which Keith knew Lance found cute and sexy.

He turned off the light and laid down on the bed. As he waited in anticipation, Keith felt his eyes start to drift shut. He hadn’t been lying when he said the party was exhausting. Maybe a short nap wasn’t a bad idea after all.

\-----

Lance peeked into the bedroom. He hadn’t expected Keith to actually fall asleep, but it didn’t affect his plans. If anything, it would make the scene feel more realistic. 

Quietly placing his supplies on the edge of the mattress, Lance crawled onto the bed to lay down next to Keith. Propped up on one elbow, he reached out his other hand to gently brush his fingers through Keith’s bangs.

“Wake up, Kitten,” he whispered. “I have a surprise for you.”

Long, dark lashes fluttered open to reveal sleepy violet eyes. Keith looked up at Lance in confusion before he finally registered the blue lion-shaped mask that covered Lance’s face. 

“Miss me?” Lance purred.

Before Keith could answer, Lance clamped his hand over Keith’s mouth. Keith tried to pry it away as he began to struggle, and Lance quickly climbed on top of Keith to control his flailing limbs.

“Gehoph memph!” Keith said.

“Now, now,” Lance smirked. “Be a good boy, and I might reward you.”

Keith struggled harder. Lance tugged sharply on his hair, using Keith’s gasp to shove a piece of cloth into his mouth.

“Mmph!”

Lance quickly rolled Keith over onto his stomach and pulled his arms behind his back. Holding Keith’s wrists together with one hand, Lance picked up one of the ropes. He wound the soft rope around Keith’s wrists and looped it between them so it was nice and snug.

Keith squirmed with a moan, muscles straining as he pulled at his bonds. Lance noticed him trying to spit out the cloth, so he grabbed a long strip of red silk.

“Hold still, Kitten,” he said.

He slipped the silk under Keith’s head so that it covered his lips and tied it into a tight knot. 

“Beautiful.”

“Mmmph,” Keith replied.

Satisfied, Lance got off of the bed.

“I’m gonna go grab some more toys for us to play with. Don’t go anywhere, Kitten.”

With a cheerful hum, Lance walked out of the room.

\-----

Keith eyed the door with confusion. The scene had barely even started and Lance already left? Sure, Keith liked being tied up and abandoned, and he was definitely enjoying the feeling of the rope around his wrists and the cloth gag, but usually Lance left him in a much more helpless state. He hadn’t even bound Keith’s legs.

Wait.

Keith’s eyes lit up. Smirking behind his gag, he shuffled to the side of the bed. His balance was off with his hands bound behind him, but Keith was able to get to his feet and walk over to the door.

After a bit of fumbling, he managed to twist the doorknob and escape the room. The coast was clear, so Keith carefully snuck down the hallway. 

Pressing himself against the wall, Keith poked his head into the living room. Still no sign of Lance. Keith’s heart beat faster and faster as he tiptoed towards the front door, hyper aware of every creaking floorboard and the soft patter of his feet. 

A sudden noise from the kitchen made Keith jump. He whipped around, eyes wide, but nothing seemed amiss. After a long moment, some of the tension uncoiled in Keith’s body. He let out a small huff through his nose and turned back.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

Keith froze. He bolted for the front door, but a pair of strong arms caught him around the waist, lifting Keith into the air.

“Hnnf!” Keith yelped as Lance carried him back towards the bedroom.

“Nice try, Kitten,” Lance said, “but you’re not getting away from me that easily.”

He dropped Keith onto the bed and clambered on top of him. Despite Keith’s thrashing, another strip of red silk fell over his eyes.

“There,” Lance said, tying the blindfold behind Keith’s head. “That should make it a little harder for you to escape. Let’s do something about these pretty legs of yours too, hm? But first...”

Keith squirmed as Lance shimmied off his underwear, glad that his shirt was long enough to preserve at least some of his dignity. Lance then bent one of Keith’s legs to tie his ankle to his thigh. He gave the other leg the same treatment.

“Perfect.” Soft lips pressed a kiss to the inner side of Keith’s knee. “Now, how should I punish you?”

“Mmph?”

“I told you to stay here,” Lance’s voice spoke low and soft into his ear. “You didn’t listen.”

A shudder ran down Keith’s spine, heat pooling in his gut. That heat grew when Keith was suddenly forced onto his stomach, and a strong hand pressed him down against the mattress as another began to fondle his rump.

“Hhmmmh,” Keith whined.

“You only have yourself to blame, Kitten.”

Keith heard the familiar pop of a bottle cap before a slick finger began to press into him. Keith moaned and shuddered, halfheartedly struggling against the hand that pinned him in place. Lance added one more finger, then another, stretching Keith open so slowly it was torture. All the while, he kissed and nibbled and sucked at Keith’s skin to riddle it with marks, and Keith was helpless to do anything but accept them.

With one last bite, Lance pulled his fingers out and drew away. Keith laid there in suspense, wondering what would come next. 

He didn’t have to wait long. The mattress dipped under Lance’s weight when he returned to the bed, and large, warm hands gripped Keith’s thighs to spread his legs further apart.

“Hold still,” Lance commanded.

Keith obeyed as best he could, though it was difficult not to writhe as something pushed inside of him. A low whine escaped from Keith’s throat.

“Does that feel good, Kitten?”

Keith nodded with a moan.

“You want more?”

Keith nodded again.

“That’s too bad,” Lance said. “This is a punishment, remember?”

Flipping Keith onto his back, Lance unraveled the frogtie and straightened Keith’s legs out. His calf muscles burned pleasantly. Lance then tied Keith’s legs together, looping more rope around his ankles and above his knees. 

Lance got up from the bed again.

“Now take some time and think about what you did.”

Keith jolted when the toy inside of him began to vibrate.

“I expect an apology when I come back, got it, Kitten?”

“Mmmmph,” Keith said. 

He heard Lance walk away until the sound of his footsteps disappeared entirely. Keith rolled onto his side, curling up as tingles of pleasure coursed through him.

Now this was more like it.

\-----

Usually Lance would stay and watch the show, but Keith had escaped earlier than expected and Lance’s preparations weren’t quite done yet. He kept the bedroom door open so he would hear if Keith needed help, and hurried back to the living room.

Soft soy candles? Check. Coconut massage oil? Check. Fire extinguisher and a first aid kit just to be safe? Double check.

Lance pushed the coffee table and couch to the side so there was a large empty space. He then pulled out a thin futon from the closet and placed it on the floor before throwing an old, but freshly laundered, white sheet on top. He knew from past experience it would make cleanup much easier.

Lance licked his lips in excitement. It had been a while since he’d done any wax play, but it was one of his favorites. Keith had never done it before, but they had discussed it on multiple occasions, and Keith always seemed eager to give it a try. However, each time the possibility arose, Lance would claim he didn’t have the right materials, or say he just wasn’t feeling up to that particular kink at the time. Keith pouted but accepted Lance’s excuses.

Little did he know Lance was saving the experience for a special day.

Satisfied that everything was in order, Lance walked back to the bedroom. He took a moment to drink in the sight. Keith had rolled onto his back, spine arched gracefully as he tried to break free of his bonds. Little moans and whimpers escaped from behind the gag, in beautiful harmony with the constant buzz of the vibrator.

Sauntering over to his helpless prey, Lance reached out to smooth a hand over Keith’s messy hair. 

“Hey, Kitten,” he smirked. “Having fun?”

“Mmmmh,” Keith replied. He shook his head and struggled harder.

Lance flicked the button on the vibrator’s remote. Keith let out a muffled gasp followed by another moan.

“Ready for phase two?” Lance asked.

“Hmmf?” 

“What? You didn’t think this was your whole punishment, did you?”

Keith tried to shuffle away, but Lance easily scooped him up and carried him bridal style to the living room. He plopped Keith down onto the futon and tugged off the blindfold.

Hazy, violet eyes blinked as they took in their surroundings. Upon seeing the collection of white candles, Keith’s eyes lit up in comprehension and excitement.

He seemed to remember that they were still roleplaying and hastily schooled his features to glare at Lance. Lance had to bite the inside of his lip to stop himself from laughing at the adorable display.

“Don’t worry, Kitten,” Lance said. “Since you behaved nicely while I got all this set up, I’ll give you a reward before we get back to business.”

He untied the rope that bound Keith’s wrists behind his back. Keith tried to use his newfound freedom to swipe at Lance, but Lance easily stopped him. It took a bit of tussling, but Lance managed to remove Keith’s shirt, leaving him completely bare. Grabbing a long red silk scarf, Lance tied Keith’s wrists together once more, this time in front of him.

Next, Lance pulled the cloth from Keith’s lips.

“Please,” Keith panted softly. “Let me go.”

“Now why would I do a thing like that?” Lance asked. “We’re just getting to the fun part.”

Before Keith could reply, Lance yanked him onto his lap. He locked Keith into place with one arm around his back while the other guided Keith’s face to meet Lance’s.

Cute, breathy moans filled the air as Lance’s tongue claimed Keith’s mouth. Keith’s bound hands trapped between their chests halfheartedly tried to push Lance away, but their pressure grew weaker by the second.

Lance finally pulled back. A smile grew as he took in Keith’s flushed cheeks and lust filled eyes. Lance waited for Keith to catch his breath, then reached over to grab the panel gag that laid on the floor.

Keith’s eyes widened. “Don’t-mmph!”

Heedless of Keith’s protests, Lance shoved the rubber ball into his mouth. He buckled the straps snugly behind Keith’s head and pressed a kiss to the leather strip that covered Keith’s lips.

“I never get tired of seeing you like this, Kitten.”

Keith scowled back at him, and Lance couldn’t help but lean in for another kiss. Keith tried to squirm away, but all he got for his efforts was a sharp tug on his hair.

Lance pushed Keith down onto his back and used the long silk scarf to bring his arms up over his head. He tied the end of the scarf to the leg of the coffee table a few feet away. It was heavy, so as long as Keith didn’t pull too hard, the binding should stay secure.

He shuffled down Keith body to untie his legs, then grabbed the bottle of coconut oil. Massaging it into Keith’s skin would help with the wax, plus Lance loved to pamper Keith, so he took his time rubbing the oil all over Keith’s body. Keith’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out a small sigh, his struggles fading, and his body growing loose and pliant as Lance worked.

Once he was done with Keith’s front, Lance flipped him over onto his stomach and massaged more oil into his back muscles. Keith moaned into the futon as Lance’s fingers kneaded his butt and thighs. Though no longer on, the vibrator was still inside of him, and Lance knew it was driving Keith crazy.

Lance crawled up to unbuckle the gag.

“What’s your color, Kitten?”

“Green,” Keith replied softly, turning his head to look at Lance. His pupils were blown wide enough to nearly eclipse his violet irises. 

Lance ran his fingers through long, dark hair.

“Do you know what I’m about to do to you?”

Keith’s breath hitched. He nodded.

“Are you ready for your punishment?”

Lance felt Keith swallow. He nodded again.

“Good Kitty.”

Lance set the gag aside. As much as he loved Keith’s muffled sounds, it was the first time they were doing this kind of play so he wanted Keith to be able to say his safeword. However, he did pick up another strip of red silk to tie over Keith’s eyes. It looked pretty, and being blindfolded would heighten the experience.

Lance picked up one of the candles and lit the wick. Once some of the wax had melted, he carefully poured a drop onto the back of his own hand to test the temperature. Satisfied, Lance held the candle a couple of feet above Keith and slowly tipped it.

A single drop of wax fell to land on Keith’s lower back. Keith jumped slightly with a gasp. Lance had made sure it wouldn’t be painful when it touched Keith’s skin, but was still hot enough to be a shock. 

The wax cooled as it rolled down toward the small of Keith’s back, and Keith let out a breathy sigh. 

“Color, Kitten?”

“Green.”

Lance smiled and continued. He dribbled small amounts of wax up and down Keith’s spine, careful not to get too close to his hair. Once it seemed like Keith had gotten used to the sensation, Lance lowered his hand a few inches to pour more drops onto his cheeks and thighs, earning another delicious gasp as Keith squirmed. Less distance meant more heat.

Judging by his moans, they were still well within the range of Keith’s tolerance.

Lance toyed with him a bit more. Thin lines of soft wax soon connected many of the individual drops like a constellation on the canvas of Keith’s skin. With a flick of a button, the vibrator inside of Keith turned back on, earning Lance another delicious hitch of breath.

Lance silently blew out the candle and padded to the kitchen. He grabbed a small bowl from the freezer and returned to the living room.

Kneeling beside Keith, Lance ran a gentle hand over his boyfriend’s back. The wax had cooled and hardened, and the coconut oil made it easy to peel off, revealing pink, heated skin.

Lance plucked an ice cube from the bowl and brought it to his own lips. He sucked on it for a moment, then leaned down to press a kiss to Keith’s spine, right in the dip of his lower back.

_ “Haah!” _

Lance’s mouth curled into a smile as he continued to pepper the area with kisses, his tongue occasionally darting out to taste. He returned the ice cube to the bowl and splayed his cold hand across the swell of Keith’s ass. The muscle beneath his palm quivered, accompanied by another low moan.

Smirking, Lance turned the vibrator up a notch.

\-----

“Nngh,” Keith bit his lip, pressing his face against the futon.

Usually Lance gagged him during a scene. It was a turn on for both of them, and Keith didn’t have to feel self-conscious about any loud noises he made during sex. This time, however, there was nothing to muffle him. Keith understood why, but it was still a bit embarrassing when yet another strangled moan tore itself from his throat.

He couldn’t help himself. This was by far one of the most intense scenes they’d ever done. Though he was a submissive, Keith didn’t care for too many of the more “hardcore” kinks that were popular in BDSM, such as whipping or choking. He loved to be tied up and gagged, manhandled and put into his place, but he wasn’t keen on strong pain or humiliation. 

Wax play, however, had intrigued Keith. He knew just from using candles for other things that melted wax didn’t burn too badly, and he liked the texture of it. Keith talked to Lance and did his own research, so he thought he was prepared for when Lance finally agreed to incorporate wax into a scene.

As soon as the first drop touched his skin, Keith realized that research and the real thing were entirely different.

He knew the wax would be hot, but the brief burst of pain was more shock than anything else. Before he even processed it, the wax already began to cool, and Keith felt the pain subside as it rolled down his back.

He could see why wax play was considered a more advanced technique. The feeling was unlike any he’d experienced before. It was hot and sharp, but quickly melted into being warm and soft. Once it hardened, the wax sealed heat into Keith’s body, which left him feeling tender and oddly vulnerable. 

Lance’s hands peeled the wax away, and Keith wondered if they were done, only to gasp when ice cold lips pressed against his sensitive skin. The sudden contrast was yet another shock, but this time the sensation was soothing rather than painful. Lance’s kiss chased away the heat trapped under Keith’s skin like a balm.

However, it only stoked the fire in his belly, and Keith buried his face in his arms to hide another moan.

The icy lips paused. Before Keith could question why, he was suddenly flipped onto his back, and those lips descended upon his own, an equally cold tongue forcing its way into Keith’s mouth.

Keith tugged weakly at the silk scarf around his wrists. As Lance kissed him, he ran his hands up and down Keith’s body, and Keith shivered beneath him.

Lance’s mouth pulled away, significantly warmer than before. He tugged off the blindfold and Keith blinked up at the blue lion mask.

“Trying to muffle those pretty sounds you make?” Lance asked. “Do you wanna be gagged again that badly, Kitten?”

Yes.

“No,” Keith shook his head. He looked up at Lance with pleading eyes. 

A knowing smirk grew across Lance’s face. 

“It’s not nice to lie.”

Lance grabbed the panel gag again. Keith tried to press his lips together, but a sharp tug on his hair made Keith gasp and shudder, distracted enough that Lance was easily able to push the rubber ball into his mouth.

“There,” Lance said, buckling the straps behind Keith’s head. “Happy now?”

“Hhhmmmh,” Keith moaned.

“Have you learned your lesson, Kitten?”

Keith scowled and looked away. The vibrator inside of him intensified, making Keith gasp and writhe. He’d been on the edge for what felt like an eternity, and the new waves of pleasure were almost too much to bare.

“I asked you a question,” Lance said, his low voice hot against the shell of Keith’s ear. “Have you learned you lesson?”

Keith frantically nodded with a broken sob. Cool, soft lips kissed away the dewey tears that gathered in Keith’s eyelashes.

“Good,” Lance said. “Then it’s time for your last present.”

Keith clutched at the sheet beneath him as Lance removed the vibrator. He keened into his gag at the familiar feeling of Lance pushing inside of him, his muffled voice filling the room with every thrust of Lance’s hips. Since they weren’t tied down, Keith was able to wrap his legs around Lance’s waist, urging him closer.

Keith heard a low chuckle before Lance began to suck and nibble at his neck. Another moan rose from Keith’s throat, and he tipped his head back to give Lance better access.

Their rhythm grew faster and faster until Keith finally tipped over the edge with a muffled cry. Lance came soon after, carefully pulling out of him before the stars had completely faded from Keith’s vision. 

Feeling sated, Keith’s eyes fluttered shut. He dozed a bit as Lance cleaned them both off, vaguely aware of Lance untying his wrists to massage them with more oil. A hand nudged Keith, and he reluctantly rolled over onto his stomach, his grumbling quickly placated when Lance rubbed something across his skin where the wax had fallen. Keith wasn’t sure what the substance was, but it felt cool and smelled refreshing.

Lance turned him over again and picked Keith up bridal style. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck refused to let go even after he’d been placed onto their bed, leaving Lance no choice but to lay down with him. Judging by the look on his face, Lance didn’t mind.

“Happy birthday, Keith,” Lance murmured. “Hope you liked your present.”

Keith smiled and cuddled closer. As exciting as it was to see Blue’s mask again, he was happy to look at Lance’s unhidden face.

“That was amazing,” Keith said. “I should have known something was up when you asked me to shave my legs the other day.”

“Wax and hair don’t mix,” Lance agreed. “I was kinda surprised when you didn’t question it. I had a whole explanation ready about competing in a triathlon.”

Keith shrugged. “I figured it was just you being weird. As usual.”

“Hey!”

Lance attacked Keith by rolling on top of him, pinning his wrists to the mattress on either side of his head. Keith merely laughed, so Lance leaned down to nip at Keith’s earlobe, causing Keith’s giggles to transform into a soft moan.

“Careful, Kitten,” Lance leered, “or I’ll punish you again.”

Keith batted his eyelashes up at his boyfriend. “You promise?”

Lance snorted. He pecked Keith on the lips and rolled them back so they were on their sides again. Pulling the bed covers over them, Lance gathered Keith into his arms.

“Another time,” he said. 

Keith snuggled further into Lance’s embrace, and familiar fingers carded through his hair.

“Happy birthday, Keith,” Lance said softly. “I love you.”

Keith fell asleep with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (๑¯◡¯๑)
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark, and check out my Bliss or Bonding Moments series for more klance bondage! As always, I’m open to suggestions for stuff to put in this AU.
> 
> See you next time! ❀(*´◡`*)❀


End file.
